Heart's Desire
by Apathetic Lambchoppi
Summary: Harry Potter, icon of all that is 'Light and good', has lost everything that is dear to him, except his memories, and even those have begun to fade. With his heart's deepest desire overriding all else, he's sent to a new place, a place that seems to have everything he has ever wanted. Or does it? Full detailed summary on chapter 2. Sent to AU plotline with an original twist. :)
1. Prologue

Story that I had on my second account. :) I will slowly but surely get all 3 up today, and I'll end with the newest chapter. Hope newcomers enjoy!

Prologue

 _I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity._

 _-Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

 _Pit._

 _Pat._

 _Pit._

 _Pat._

 _Pitter Pitter._

 _Pat._

Great big raindrops fell from the sky, splashing on all surfaces and creating a song the physically young, but mentally old wizard couldn't help but reminisce and close his eyes to. It reminded him of late nights with his friends in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione would nag about how they shouldn't have procrastinated, but all three of them knew it was no good. Both he and Ron would wait till the last minute no matter what their 'Mione would say.

A silent tear fell down his pale, dirty face. He made no move to wipe it away however. He found no shame or want to erase a sign of his loss. Every step, every thought, every _tear,_ was given and made for those he had failed to save. It was the very least that they deserved.

Thick leather boots made no sound as they padded down the crumbling hallways of Hogwarts. Even after the Battle, the powerful magic within the great castle managed to keep it upright, if not a bit worse for wear. The portraits had all long since been destroyed or the inhabitants had moved to wherever portraits go when they find their frame unsafe. Seeing that the many staircases were still all mostly unstable, Harry wandlessly levitated himself up, a ghost of a smile lighting his youthful features as pleasant memories of better times washed over him.

As he passed the third floor corridor he thought of his first adventure with both Ron and Hermione. That Cerebus truly had been a frightening creature at the time. _I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed._ Even after nearly two decades Hermione's words never failed to force a chuckle out of him.

Soon enough he finally made it to the seventh floor, but not without a few more laughs over the old days with Ron and Hermione. The now ripped tapestry was touched lovingly by thin, scarred fingers, but memories would not stop him once he was so close to his goal. With a clear image of what he wanted sent to his old friend Hogwarts, a tall, thick dark wooden door appeared and opened without a single touch. Harry silently walked in, unaware of eyes trailing after him.

* * *

A clear blue sky appeared from above, not a cloud in sight. No animals or trees could be seen in any direction, and the room was completely, _blissfully,_ silent. Bright green grass was as far as any eye had the ability to see, and lily flowers could be found scattered amongst the green. A single white flower floated into Harry's hand, and he relished in the calm and peace he had been gifted in that moment.

 _This_ was what he needed today. This was what he wanted _forever_.

He gently pocketed the flower and slowly strode up the only hill within the room. Sweet spring air tingled all his senses and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt so at peace. So _unafraid._ Finally, he made it to the object he had been seeking. An object his brilliant mentor had warned him of so long ago.

 _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that._

He lightly caressed the old mirror's golden edge with his fingertips, Dumbledore's warning ringing clearly in his mind. _But what if all we have left are dreams my old friend? What do we do when reality overshadows the greatest of nightmares with it's own horrors?_

It was times like these that Harry wished he still had someone he could ask advice from. Even now, after so many years of being on his own, he was no more wise or intelligent than he was when he had first met Dumbledore by that sinful mirror.

 _And...what if I want to forget, or have already forgotten? What then you omniscient fool?_

Indecision coursed through his veins, but deep down he had known, and _still_ knew what he wanted to do. He had fought much longer and harder than all his friends and loved ones. It had not happened all at once of course, but over the course of his thirty years he had lost them all. And now all he wanted was to see them again. To _rest._

All he wanted was to race up and down the Quidditch pitch on his Firebolt while Oliver screamed techniques at him and the other players. All he wanted was to sit in the library while Hermione whispered her numerous study plans and tips while he and Ron joked and talked. He would even take Hermione nagging him to eat more in the Great Hall while his messy ginger friend stuffed his face and hollow stomach.

But most of all, he just wanted to see their smiling faces _one more_ _ **time**_. Not the war-hardened or fearful ones that overcame his Occlumency shields late at night when not even a cricket dared make a sound. Not the betrayed and sorrow-filled ones that were beginning to shadow the happier ones he treasured the most. In the midst of his inner conflict, his body ceased shaking he didn't even realize had started to begin with and silent tears quit showering his thin face.

An honest smile breached pale chapped lips, one that hadn't shone on his face since his two closest friends had passed, when he had finally made his decision.

 _He was going to see them again._ _ **Finally**_. Just as he moved to stand in front of the old, powerful mirror, a voice he had heard too many times echoed through the room.

"Hello _Harry Potter._ "

* * *

Avada Kedavra eyes dilated slightly, but no other sign was made of his fear or surprise as he turned around.

"Lord Voldemort. What a _pleasant_ surprise." Crimson eyes glinted maliciously, but no other change overcame the Dark Lord's face.

"Yes. Pleasant surprise indeed." Bone white hands gently caressed an equally white wand while a snake-like head tilted to the side.

"Why are you here Boy-Who-Lived? I thought you and your second in command- Penelope Clearwater was it?- would be gathering your forces to protect France." Harry's eyebrows furrowed in slight alarm, but dismissed it immediately. His allies were smart enough to evade Voldemort's Death Eater's on their way to France. No doubt Clearwater figured that the Dark Lord would work out out their plan soon.

"I have no doubts that Ms. Clearwater has led the way to France quickly and efficiently without my presence." Red eyes gleamed with something Harry couldn't quite identify at his response. Like a snake, Voldemort's hand snatched his jaw and the tips of too-long fingers pressed down on his chin as if his nails were fangs. Harry couldn't even remember when the Dark Lord got that close.

Ruby red eyes gazed down into bright green emeralds that hadn't had glasses covering them for over fifteen years. A single finger slowly stroked over his Adam's apple. It didn't move.

"How _curious._ Has the Golden Boy finally given up on his _useless_ friends? Has little Harry finally surrendered to the big bad Dark Lord?" Green eyes darkened with rage and furious magic filled the air around them. Cracks appeared in the once perfect blue sky and the light green grass became yellow and dry.

"I will _never_ surrender to you Voldemort. Not now, and not _ever."_

All around them the once perfect world cracked and splintered, revealing the cold and dark underneath. The sky turned a dark reddish purple, black clouds littered the skies. The grass beneath them sputtered and died in a matter of seconds. White lightning pierced the black sea above in zigzagged lines. Dead lily petals fell from the sky like the light drizzle right before a heavy storm. Moments before they reached the heads of both men they turned black like the clouds they fell from and delicately broke apart, similar to ashes in a breeze.

The Dark Lord's eyes couldn't help but widen in surprise and _pleasure_ at the darkness and ferocity in his favorite toy's soul. Oh how he would _love_ to break this wonderful boy's spirit even further, to test the limits of the powerful green-eyed savior's sanity. Pain, rage, and the need to kill _burned_ in the wizard's eyes. Voldemort licked his thin lips greedily. _This_ was what he wanted. A _challenge_.

Suddenly, those sinful eyes widened at the devastation around them. The Dark Lord allowed himself to be pushed away and watched in rapt attention as his greatest enemy and entertainment tried to calm himself down. Just before Harry managed to make the last lily turn a lush white instead of decaying black, an unexpected strike of lightning fell down from the skies and hit the only inanimate object in the room.

The old mirror.

A split second before the blast swallowed them whole, red and green met in one final look, and all both saw was a blinding golden light.


	2. A Whole New World

**Summary** : Harry, now 30 year old war commander and leader of the 'Light' side, has finally decided he's had enough. However, before he has the chance to do much of anything, he's whisked away to another place, a place too good to be true. And is it? Read as Harry meets people he had thought he'd never see again, fights people he had never thought he'd ever have to fight, and plays mind games with his one true equal. Will he succeed? Or will he commit the act he wanted to do when he first went to look in that mirror?

 **Warnings** : First off, LOTS OF CURSING. It shouldn't be a big deal to anyone under the age of 10, but I'll add it in there anyway. I'm a big ol' potty mouth. :D Also, I don't do British writing. SO SORRY. If it really bothers you, you can sign up to be my beta and british my story up. But I don't think most care. Ummmm traumatizing stuff. Harry has been through some shit. A 16 long war will do that to anyone. And because of that, this Harry won't exactly be...sane. He's a little off, and he's done some REALLY bad stuff. I'll talk about that later though.

 **What this Harry will be like** : I honestly wish everyone would do this. This Harry will be pretty much canon. HOWEVER! Because he's older and therefore wiser, he WILL be different. For one, he won't be angsty like a teenager, and he will have quite a bit of knowledge. Over his lifetime he will have learned some wicked spells and will have strategic abilities/ common sense. He just won't be book smart is all. That was always Hermione. Also, this Harry will be absolute NO BULLSHIT. He doesn't play. :D What 30 year old war hero would? I'm also making him VERY badass and pretty powerful so there. Hope you like.

 **Timeframe** : I'll get into what actually happened in this universe later, probably next chapter, but just know that Harry would have been 16 in this universe if he hadn't of died. Everything else you'll learn in time. :)

 **Relationships** : Harry is NOT gonna get with anyone in this new universe. Just...no. Just like in canon he WAS with Ginny (even though I hate that pairing) but this Ginny will be 15 soooooo no. Not gonna happen. If anything, he'll have a paternal love for all the copies of his loved ones.

 **Harry's universe** : Like I said, canon. Up until the final battle of course. I'll get into this later, likely next chapter, but just in case you were confused, just know you'll get the info soon.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing you can tell is Rowlings. All characters and whatnot are hers. However, I'm not gonna say I completely own this plotline because a lot of people have used it. If you're an asshole author that thinks because they thought of a fanfiction idea that its completely yours, then fuck you, because this plotline IS MINE SO GO AWAY.

Chapter 2

A Whole New World

"And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three red-headed men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood.

'No - no - no!' someone was shouting. 'No! Fred! No!'

And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face."

― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

* * *

 _What the f-_ Too-green eyes snapped open immediately and a thin battle-hardened body was already standing in a combative position before he could even so much as blink.

His heart didn't skip a beat as he took in his surrounding, thin fingers constantly switching in the need to _act,_ but after so many years such urges were simply ignored. Life in war wasn't easy, and Gryffindor tendencies were quite useful at times, but not always. One of those situations just happened to be when you wake up in an unknown place with a hazy memory of what happened before you passed out.

Yes, screaming and attacking the door he could tell was unlocked, but warded, even from over here would _not_ be the smartest decision he had ever made. Not from a long shot.

After one more second his body relaxed, but not completely. A soldier was never entirely lax until he was in the midst of friends or after a war was over, and sometimes not even then. So far, neither were true in Harry's case. Intelligent eyes soaked up all the facts he could obtain within the small room he had been placed in.

The place was nice enough, besides the bed, which was obviously made for medical patients. He could tell it was merely a guest room of some sort. Soft browns and creams made up the coloring while the bed glowed a harsh white.

 _Why would they switch the beds? How...odd._

Beside the bed was a single nightstand which stood one, cinnamon by the looks of it, candle, and a book he recognized to be _Quidditch through the Ages._ Harry couldn't help the nostalgic smile that overcame his _clean?_ face. That had been a book both he and Ron could easily admit to reading and rereading, while Hermione had only read it for a single time in first year, but not out of enjoyment, but for _educational purposes._

 _Only Hermione..._ Harry thought fondly with an easy smile on his face.

Suddenly, Harry heard the soft sounds of walking with only socks or bare feet and laid the book down gently in what was hopefully the same spot it had been in. He laid back down on the bed and wordlessly and wandlessly cast a few light protective charms on himself, _just_ in case they decided to attack him right when they entered.

After a few more seconds the door opened with a slight _Squeak!_ and Harry smelled what he recognized to be female perfume.

 _So I'm dealing with a woman. I can probably take her down physically, and magically I can outmatch most people, so I have no reason to fear. While it would be in my best interest to capture her, for I'm sure there are people here more powerful than me in both ways, and use her as leverage to escape, why would anyone wishing to harm me keep me in such accommodating quarters? And wouldn't they at least have me restrained? Something about this isn't right, and if they're allies I don't want to lose their trust. Best to act natural and kind until I learn more._

Right before the woman reached her bedside he slowly lifted his right hand to cover the yawn he forced out of himself. Green eyes opened themselves in a way he hoped looked relaxed and sleepy and jumped at what he saw.

Standing in front of him was someone he _knew_ to be dead. Someone he had wished his whole life to meet.

Someone with eyes shockingly like his own.

* * *

She was incapacitated in under five seconds.

The first two had been spent leaping out of bed, grabbing her by the neck, and _accio-ing_ her wand. After that he quickly batted away her attempts at attacking him with her own wandless magic, which were admittedly quite powerful, but no match for his.

Her light green eyes he noticed weren't _exactly_ like his. Instead, they had small flecks of gold and blue while his were a pure green with a dark ring around them. They stared at him angrily and with a hint of fear and confusion, a look he didn't understand coming from someone who was _obviously_ an imposter- most likely a Death Eater under the orders of Voldemort to fuck with his mind.

These past few years his 'equal' had just _loved_ to test his limits. So far he hadn't reached a breaking point, but based on the situation he was currently in, Tommy boy was getting pretty damn close.

Harry noticed absentmindedly that his breaths were coming out in sharp pants and his heart was beating as if he was back fighting the Basilisk in his second year again. Normally, he was able to control himself when faced with copies of past loved ones. It was one of Voldie's favorite games to play.

He would have his Death Eaters look like his old friends who had already died. You'd be surprised at what a little bit of hair and skin could do, regardless of whether it was dead or not. He didn't even want to think of how many Hermione's and Ron's he had had to kill to save his own skin.

Each time it didn't get any less horrifying and sick, but he was no longer _surprised._ Not to mention fearful.

Right now he was feeling both.

The reason being that this was the first time he had ever seen his mother in the flesh, even if it wasn't his real mum- _of course Harry, don't you_ _ **dare**_ _forget that._ Even if he _knew_ this to be some stupid lacky Death Eater, it didn't make the woman smell any less like the flower she was named for and have a few white spots on her pale skin that were undoubtedly flour.

 _He even made her look endearingly domestic? How sick can you get Voldemort?_

Suddenly, a voice he didn't recognize- _but did at the same time 'cause he just_ _ **knew**_ _if Voldemort was going to do this he would make sure he smacked him twice-_ echoed up to the guest room and the Death Eater's eyes tightened with anger, and still, that confusing _fear._ It wasn't the fear for one's own safety, but for another's. It was a look he had only seen on one family of Death Eater's- the Malfoy's. And that was just because they all cared for one another deeply, even more than they did for themselves.

So why was this _Lily_ imposter afraid for her partner in crime? It made unbidden thoughts form in his mind; ideas that just couldn't _possibly_ be true, and scenarios that you only read or saw in crazy scientific dramas. But at the same time, it filled him with a deep, overwhelming feeling that he hadn't felt in _so_ very long.

Hope.

And when he looked into those glassy eyes, eyes that were holding back tears that were undoubtedly forming for the man making his way upstairs, he wanted so _badly_ to believe them to be true. He _yearned_ for it.

But he was more jaded and smart than that. He knew this was all most likely a sick game Voldemort's twisted mind had come up with to break Harry, but he couldn't _completely_ dismiss it. If something like this were going to happen to _anybody,_ wouldn't it be Harry Potter? The Danger- Attracting Rule-Bending Luckless Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't- _Die?_

 _Yes,_ Harry thought to himself while gazing into eyes he so _desperately_ wished to be real, _if anyone, it would be me._

Today had been a normal day to begin with.

Just like every day she woke up at 7 A.M. and went to make breakfast. After that she went through her morning routine and headed over to St. Mungos and started her part-time shift she had every summer.

Once her kids headed over to Hogwarts in September she would go back to full-time, but ever since the war started up again...well, she _had_ to spend all the time she could with her kids. So Healer Preason gave her an alternative- works 3 hours for six days a week every summer in the emergency ward.

While the offer had seemed too good to be true at the time, her advisor and boss had stuck with it, so here she was. Luckiest mother in the world. So, at 8:30 she flooed over and by 12 O'clock she was home in time to make lunch.

While she would never be as good a cook as the Weasley matriarch, she wasn't as bad as her James. That man could burn water, and had proceeded to do so the first time Lily asked- _Please Lily, you_ _ **told**_ _me to, you lying minx._ Let's just say that after that day Lily was made to do all cooking in the house. Lily could still kindly persuade- _You mean FORCE you she-demon!,_ her husband to do all other household chores, so it all evened out.

Anyway, today at around 3:30 her kids and husband had just been sitting on the beach at their summer home that was so Unplottable _they_ didn't even know where it was. All they knew was that all Potter homes were keyed into their floos at home, and that the beach house had _amazing_ wards that even Dumbledore couldn't find an issue with.

It was a perfect place to spend the summers for Lily and James, who were admittedly very powerful magically, and even physically in James's case, but vulnerable while having to take care of their children, who were 12 and 13. However, as James and the kids played in the salty waves, a bright golden light all of a sudden invaded her peripheral. While she at first just assumed it was the sun, something just kept _nagging_ at her, so with one last glance at her beautiful family, she hopped up and went to investigate.

The only thing she noticed was how she continuously jumped a bit when her feet strayed on the hot sand for a bit too long- nothing else of interest caught her eye. Just as she was about to call it quits and go take a nap in the warm sun, she saw it.

A much too familiar shock of black waves.

She quickly ran over, knowing that only a Potter would be allowed here without the wards acting up or someone keyed into the wards. Eventually she came across the boy, and was grateful to see no obvious signs of damage. However, as she turned him over, her eyes met pale skin that rivaled her own, but was scuffed and marked with various cuts and bruises, and lots of dirt and _blood?_

Many other people would have panicked over the sight of blood-soaked clothing and many other wounds, but Lily was a healer, war veteran, and 40 year old woman to boot. This was nothing. She knew the boy either had to be a Potter, which was impossible because all of them were dead except James and their family, or an extremely powerful wizard, even more so than Dumbledore, to get past the wards so easily. Even then, James would have been warned that they had been failing, so that wasn't possible either.

Lily just assumed that one of her close friends had keyed the kid into the wards. Other than James and herself of course, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and Dumbledore had the power to do so. So, it wasn't impossible that that had happened.

Lily uttered a quick _scourgify_ and wordlessly levitated the kid and headed up to the house to heal him. She assumed that the boy had apparated in and just hurt himself. You _could_ hurt more than your physical body when apparating. One of those being, what they called, 'splinching your magic.' It didn't happen often, but for those with a core they didn't have full control over, it was definitely a possibility. However, it was rare because only children usually had cores they couldn't completely control.

That's why apparating as accidental magic was not only unheard of, because you had to have _some_ measure of control, but dangerous because a child could easily splinch their magic, and if not properly treated, lose it. Extremely powerful wizards could also have this issue, and she knew for a fact that when Dumbledore first apparated, when he was 12 actually, he splinched his magic. He had been fine, but it made him realize that the Hogwarts curriculum was targeted at helping children with lower capacities of magic, so he had to gain control over it on his own.

Anyway, with thoughts of what could possibly be wrong with this boy running throughout her under active imagination, compared to the truth anyhow, she made her way up to the guest room that Sirius had claimed and laid the boy on his bed. Right after she assessed his body and found his wrist to be fractured and one of his ribs a little cracked, but nothing else seriously wrong with him, she healed both and sent a cleaning charm at his clothes, soon after fire calling one of the nurses at St. Mungos to send her one of their spare hospital beds.

Once it appeared she levitated the kid up again, chucked Sirius's bed into the living room, and laid him upon it. Finally, after she fed the boy some potions and attached an IV (the healers at Mungos called it something different, but Lily and all other muggleborns _knew_ it was just an IV) she heavily sat down and decided to allow herself to just think for a moment.

Who the hell was this guy? A guy that looked like _someone_ she knew with quite a bit of Potter characteristics. Without the grime Lily could see that the boy had the customary Potter hair and jaw. However, something about the rest of his face just didn't _seem_ like a Potter. Not to mention he didn't wear any glasses, which was something both of their kids shared because it was a gene Potter's could _never_ escape.

For some reason, a part of Lily wanted to get closer to this boy. Something about him was _achingly_ familiar, but she just couldn't tell _what._ So she got up, and slowly crept closer.

She could now see that he had the beginnings of crows feet and lines in between his eyebrows, meaning he wasn't as young as she thought. Maybe mid-twenties at the most.

Just as she was about to lift his eyelid to check his eye color, her wonderful, but _horribly timed_ husband decided to scream, "Lils! Where art thou dear Lily-pad?! Us men and small woman require nourishment. Feed our bellies!"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at James. Ever since she had forced him to read a few of Shakespeare's works he _refused_ to not speak like someone from that time. Idiot.

So, with one last final sigh and tightening of her lips, she headed downstairs, not noticing that right after the door shut, her newest guest opened his eyes.

* * *

 _This can't be happening._

Lily stared with horror as the man she had _kindly_ decided to let into her home- _without warning anyone at all of course because she's so fucking stupid!-_ pushed her onto the bed without care and mumbled an _incarcerous_ with her own wand. As the man walked slowly and silently to the door, she couldn't help but think back to when she had entered the room before.

After starting up a batch of cookies, because who could spend their last week of summer vacation without the sugary treat?, she had decided to bring up some food for her guest. She knew he would wake up soon, based on her diagnostic tests anyway, and wanted to make sure he was properly nourished before being bombarded with her questions.

She _was_ a good host after all.

As she had stepped into the room, she gently laid the tray on the bedside table and watched as the man brought his hand up into a yawn in an _unbearably_ adorable way and cracked one eye open at a time. Part of her was actually pretty excited to see all the man's facial features, just so she could figure out who he reminded her of, but before she could so much as introduce herself the man had gripped her tightly, stolen her wand, and batted off her attempts at wandless magic as if they were nothing.

While she was panting harshly, the man had seemed unaffected by what was happening, but Lily knew he wasn't. Within those insanely green eyes was fear, hate, and _hope?_ Suddenly, she realized this man most likely knew Legilimency, for who could do such powerful wandless magic without knowing the complicated magic?, so she shut her eyes as tightly as she could. But her captor didn't try to stop her at all. However, she couldn't keep her eyes closed for long.

Just a few second later her delightfully _stupid_ husband decided to call for her. Two pairs of green eyes met for a split second and the man then strode over to the door, hiding behind it with _her wand_ raised slightly.

"Lils! Where'd you go? I need your delightful presence while I scarf down your equally delightful food."

Tears silently slid down her cheeks with every step her beloved James took. However, she had a plan. Just as the door was about to be opened she screamed,

"RUN! Get the k-" and then she was silenced.

But it was enough.

The door slammed open, almost ripping it off it's hinges. James ran in, hazel eyes burning with Gryffindor courage and passion. With her eyes, she tried to tell James the danger was behind the door, but it was no use. The second her husband ran in the room, a _stupefy_ was shot at his back. She sighed sadly as he fell to the ground, knowing that he would have evaded the spell if he hadn't been so worried for her life.

She looked up to meet the face of her captor and was surprised at what she saw. Sadness and disbelief were prominent, same as the underlying anger and hate. But most of all she saw that blinding _hope._

Why would her would-be killer feel that at the sight of herself and her husband? However, even while the man tied up her husband and warded the door, she didn't despair. For she knew one thing her enemy didn't.

Help was coming.

* * *

It only took five minutes.

The most surprising and _weird_ moments of her life anyhow.

Right after both her and her husband were incapacitated, the man had warded the door with charms _she_ didn't even know and carelessly shot a silent _enervate_ at James. Hazel eyes opened in a flash, his strong auror body automatically struggling to get out of his bonds. Her own dark wand was shoved in her husband's neck harshly immediately.

"Do not struggle or I will be forced to make you stop."

The words weren't said with any emotion, just calm fact. Lily made her eyes beg him to agree, and James reluctantly calmed down. Lily's eyes then strayed to the only clock in the room.

 _4 minutes to go._

"Who are you?" The man's emotionless, yet _wild,_ eyes turned to face her, those same emotions from before burning within them.

For a few seconds his unnerving eyes just _stared_ at her, and just when she thought he'd never answer, he whispered in his surprisingly soothing voice, "Does it matter?" and all she could think was _What the FUCK does that even mean? Of course it matters you psychopath!_ But she didn't say anything lest she provoke him.

She let her own green eyes, which were welling up with tears, _without her permission!_ , stray to the only clock within the room again.

 _3 minutes to go._

"How about you give us an _actual_ answer you bloody wanker instead of this cryptic shit. What the hell do you want?! We have money, heirlooms, the works. Just take it and go!" Of course her husband was also aware of the fact that help was on the way, but thank his Gryffindor soul that he pretended to be clueless. He _definitely_ needed to tone down the rage though. Who knew what would set this guy off?

Suddenly, mad chuckles escaped their captor's mouth, and his own delicate-looking hand reached up to hold his chest, which was shaking. They seemed to go on for ages, but the chuckles soon slowly stopped, and the insane grin the man _had_ been sporting slid off his face.

" _Money?_ You-you think- I…" And then he just started laughing again, as if what her husband had said was the most funny thing in the world. James mouthed to her _What the fuck Lily?_ but she didn't respond. All she had eyes for was the clock.

 _1 minute._

The laughter stopped even more abruptly this time, ending with a deep sigh. His eyes shined with madness and disbelief.

"Either you two are the most _stupid_ Death Eaters I've ever encountered, or you're the best. Usually his games aren't this intricate _or_ last this long, mostly just because of how impatient the bastard is, which I'm sure you're both _intimately_ familiar with, but really?"

At this point the man was staring at the ceiling, smiling all the while. "Do you think I'm _that_ much of an idiot you crazy arsehole? Takes more than this to break me Tommy boy! I'm not going to play along!"

Seconds later he was right up in their faces, now sporting a grin that couldn't be called anything but malicious. Hatred and just absolute _crazy_ shining in eyes that looked _much_ too familiar to be comfortable with her all the while.

"I know _exactly_ what's going on, and don't think I'm afraid to kill the _both_ of you just because of the faces you're wearing. You can't fool me! Not anymore, not again! Granted, this is new, but-"

 _Time's up bitch._

And the room was filled with white smoke and spells of red, yellow, and purple.


	3. I Open at the Close

Chapter 3

I Open at the Close

 _"'You'll stay with me?'_  
 _'Until the very end,' said James."_  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

* * *

 _He looks just like me._

The second he opened his own hazel eyes that's all he could think.

 _Just like me._

The same hair, same jaw, same _everything._ All of it, overwhelmingly _Potter._ Seconds later though, he forgot all of that when his mirror image got all close and personal and stuck his _own wife's wand in his throat._

Cold, electric green eyes stared into his own hazel, and he suddenly realized that this man looked _nothing_ like him at all.

* * *

 _Finally. Listening to that crazy asshole's ramblings was getting annoying._

White smoke filled the room, random flickers of all colors the only thing shining through it. Suddenly, it all dissipated, leaving a surprising sight before James's eyes. Littering the ground were over five bodies, each one completely unconscious. Backed up in the corner was the man that looked like him, _but didn't at the same time because he would_ ** _never_** _wear that look on his face,_ with his sharp white teeth bared like an animal. His wavy black hair stuck up in all directions, looking as if the magic in the room was electrocuting him. Poisonous green eyes were narrowed with hate and the primal need to survive, making him look all the more like the beast he was.

The few remaining Order members who were conscious pointed their wands threateningly at the man, each of them feeling slight amounts of fear and surprise. This single man had bested over five of their best members _alone._ What could he do when he could see?

The man's frosty gaze swept over each of them, the hate and anger still there, but another emotion James couldn't identify bleeding through. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared in the room along with Sirius and Remus, who automatically went to untie him and Lily. Right before they could, the man froze unnaturally still, his frigid gaze stuck on the three new occupants of the room.

His mouth opened without his consent, but closed just as abruptly. Cold green eyes bled with barely hidden emotion and Lily's wand clattered to the floor, the man's hands too busy holding themselves over his mouth in shock to even think about holding it.

"S-sirius?"

For one second, James couldn't help but see how _young_ this man was. Was he even twenty? Could he be a child? The utter _hopelessness_ in his gaze was so powerful and bright James couldn't help but flinch. It was too much. Too much for anyone to live with.

Not even a second later the man let loose a series of dark chuckles, which slowly turned to high-pitched insane laughter. The man's laughter from before had _nothing_ on this. With one hand holding his middle and the other over his mouth, the man made quite the sight. If his laughter hadn't been so _damn terrifying,_ James was sure he'd make the picture of happiness. Besides those eyes of course. Those eyes...well James wasn't sure _what_ he saw in them. All he knew was that he _never_ wanted to know.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped and a deep intake of breath was all they heard. The man thumped uselessly to the ground, face completely devoid of an emotion. His hands were shaking though. While everyone else had been watching with horror and confusion, Dumbledore had slowly inched his way forward, a kind twinkling in his eye.

"My boy-"

"NO! You don't get to call me that _god dammit!"_ The man had been up in Dumbledore's face with his old, thin throat in his hands in under a second. Dumbledore's twinkling didn't lessen.

"Why do you have to play with me?! W-why can't you just leave me alone." he whispered the second part brokenly. The hands suddenly became lax and fell to Dumbledore's chest, the man heaving and sighing, but not a single tear fell from his painfully bright eyes.

"I'm just so _tired._ I don't wanna play no more. I'm tired of playn' all the time. Can't I just go to sleep like I wanted to?" The man's lost eyes met Dumbledore's own sky blue, seeing, but not seeing at all. Dumbledore said nothing, but smiled kindly down at him and this time, the man couldn't hold back a sob and fell into his arms.

* * *

Warmth.

Right now, that's all he could feel. All he could understand at the moment. He could feel sleep pulling him

down...

down...

down, not allowing a single coherent thought to cross his blissfully empty mind.

 _This is how I want to be forever._

And with that single thought it _all_ came rushing back. Shadowed eyes sprung open, mouth open in a silent sob.

 _Too much, too much at one time._

He...he hadn't reacted that way since he first saw the Polyjuiced Death Eaters of Ron and Hermione. It had just been a few months after their deaths, too fresh and painful for such things to happen...

* * *

He had first thought he was just hallucinating, and boy was he happy he was. It had been too long since he saw Hermione's gorgeous bushy brown hair and Ron's freckled face. As he saw their faces rushing towards him, he couldn't help but think that if this was insanity, he would gratefully fall into the abyss. But when Hermione's warm brown eyes sharpened into cold shards and Ron's shit-eating grin was replaced with a malicious smirk, he knew this was real.

But not in the way he wanted.

He battled them off, their curses pathetically easy to deflect. He dueled for hours, not willing to watch their faces be replaced with cold _death_ again.

 _Please God never ever again._

But when Ron got close enough to grab onto him, he sent a wandless cutting curse on instinct. His own eyes widened with disbelief, while Ron's cornflower blue switched from lively to that fucking _blank_ again.

Blank because of him.

He wanted to fall to the floor and just _hug_ him, pretend they were still teenagers and still got to play chess in the Gryffindor common room while complaining about Snape and his slimy Slytherins. Pretend that Ron's smiling face was no longer just a distant memory he would never get to see again. But Hermione- _no not Hermione never Hermione cause she's_ ** _dead_** \- continued sending curse after curse. With a painful sob he took care of Hermione next, watching as the life flashed out of her eyes.

 _Again._

He fell to his knees, cradling their broken forms in his hands. Her brown hair and his red tickled his arms. _They felt just like they used to._ And if that thought didn't break him he didn't know what would.

A broken scream forced itself from his lips, and he held onto them for dear life, pain-filled tears raining on their _useless, dead_ bodies.

 _Bodies he had killed, stolen the life from._

He buried his face into them, refusing to believe they had left him again. Left him all alone to deal with it all. Like a child, he remembered the promise they had made to him on the Astronomy tower so long ago.

"We're never leaving you Harry. Did you really think after everything you could send us away?"

And he was so angry, so _mad_ because isn't that exactly what they did? Left him all alone to deal with Voldemort's sadistic games? He buried his face in Hermione's hair, sobbing harshly when she smelled just like she used to.

He sniffed desperately, just _dying_ for the chance to see their wonderfully _alive_ faces again, and he gripped them both tightly, as if that would bring them back, his body shaking and shivering. Right then, he wanted to be dead on the ground with them more than anything else. Suddenly, their forms changed back to their original ones and he pushed them away harshly, refusing to see them for what they were.

 _A game._

But in the darkest part of his heart, a part he didn't even think existed, he was happy Voldemort had done this.

For Harry got to see his best friend's faces one last time.

* * *

Harry gasped again at the memory, but didn't allow himself to sob. If he started, he would never be able to quit. He trapped the memory behind his strongest Occlumency shields and gripped his hair fiercely in his thin hands. He'd give anything for it to stop. He'd already given _so much._

He breathed in and out deeply, slowly calming his racing heart. With one final sigh, he released his black locks and fell limply on the soft bed. He traced a blue vein with his finger slowly, curious as to why he was still alive. He remembered his breakdown. Of course, part of him didn't believe it was real, for there was no way Voldemort's specialized Polyjuice Potion would work on Sirius. For his newest invention to work, you needed DNA from the alive, or dead, person you wanted to change into. However, Sirius's body had been lost to the Veil.

So how had he done it?

Harry couldn't help the shivers that wracked his small body. Sirius had been the first family he had actually known that he lost. _The first domino to fall and start this horrifying caricature of reality._ In his worst nightmares he had never thought Voldemort would be able to go this far. Apparently, he was wrong. With one last sigh, Harry hardened his mind and body and slowly drug himself away from the bed. He absentmindedly noticed he still had the same clothes on from earlier and wiped the grit from his eyes.

He heard the footsteps long before they reached the door, but unlike with the Lily imposter, he just didn't have the heart to pretend. The last people he wanted to see walked in, each having a distant fearful look in their eye. All except good ol' Dumbledore of course.

 _Must you disgrace him in such a way Voldemort? Have you no shame?_

Harry couldn't help but internally applaud the Death Eater for his acting though. He made his eyes twinkle exactly like the long dead Headmaster had. Harry limply sat on the bed; mind, body, and soul too tired to take a fighting stance. He was in Voldemort's clutches for the time being. He would play nice for now, pretend to be broken. Then, he would strike when he least expected it.

Always playing the game.

The fake-Dumbledore's weathered hand reached toward Harry, but Harry gripped it tightly enough to make the bones crack before it reached him.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. _Death Eater."_ The words were said with such hate and disdain that all the other occupants of the room couldn't help but flinch. Each of them were now extremely confused though. Why would a Death Eater call _Dumbledore_ a Death Eater? Bright blue eyes glittered even more, his wildest suspicions proving to be even more true than he could ever imagine.

"But I'm not a Death Eater. I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Who might you be?" The man's eyes softened, but not with kindness.

"S-stop it. I'm done okay? Quit pretending, there's no point. No more games." The man's green eyes glittered with sadness and utter _pain_ , making the Headmaster's own eyes lessen their twinkling a bit.

"I assure you my boy, I'm not intending on playing any games with someone so obviously hurt. Now, would you mind telling us who you are?" Green eyes stared blankly at Dumbledore, then towards the ceiling.

"There's no _use_ in pretending anymore. Didn't you hear me you silly thing? I know you're just a Death Eater polyjuiced as Dumbledore. Just go get your Master. As much as he likes to play, I'm done. I'm not doing it any more." Dumbledore continued to smile kindly down at the broken man, his thin old hand making its way onto his shoulder. The man flinched but did nothing else.

"What can I do to alleviate your suspicions?" Wide eyes narrowed and gripped the thin hand on his shoulder harshly. The man slowly stood, the look of a cornered beast and _something else_ shining in his frigid green eyes. The man slowly smirked, the look not quite fitting his pale face, but also perfectly appropriate at the same time.

"Riddle me _this_ Death Eater. _What opens at the close._ " For a moment, all was silent. Not a single breath was released, all eyes on the Headmaster. Then, Dumbledore slowly began to chuckle- a chuckle that began deep within his throat.

"Death of course, my boy."

And green eyes widened to unimaginable proportions and he dropped to the bed with a pathetic _thump._


	4. Fallacy and Reality

Hey everyone! Yes I'm awful and evil for not updating sooner. Just haven't had any sort of inspiration. This might just be shit too, but I reread it and I think its alright. I also lied. I did NOT get all the boring questioning done this chapter. How could I think I could? :D I was just writing and realized with Harry that it was time for the chapter to end. It ends rather abruptly, so know that I SERIOUSLY thought this was gonna be longer, but I hit that ending and realized that nope. That's it. Its meant to be. :D ANYway, any errors or problems that you find, please let me know. Criticisms are ENCOURAGED! but if you really like it don't be shy in letting me know. Also, please let me know if I missed anything obvious that the Light should have wondered about Harry. I THINK I fit everything in, but I may have left stuff out. :D Anywho, hope you enjoy and please let me know if ya did!

BTW: If you reviewed on my old account for this story, know that I sincerely appreciated it and I read EVERY SINGLE ONE! If you review again I promise to leave you either a PM or I'll respond in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Fallacy and Reality

 _You can close your eyes to reality, but not to memories._

 _-Stanislaw Jerzy Lec_

* * *

It was so very dark. And cold.

Millions of stars twinkled up in the sky, and the cheshire-grin shaped moon shined mockingly on him. His glasses slipped down his sweat and dirt covered nose and dewy-wet leaves crunched under his torn shoes. The forest looked on-so foreboding, but nothing, not his fear or pride, would stop him from doing this. Not when his final moment of truth was here.

In his hand lay the ring and with it the stone. He gazed down at it, the symbol mocking him just like that moon. He knew that Dumbledore had given it as a gift, the whispered apology he had never given him in life. He knew what lay within it, the power he now possessed. A power he wouldn't have hesitated to use just a few months ago. Now though...he couldn't.

Green eyes stained with red, red that he _hated so_ _ **much**_ , and unshed tears stared at the unassuming stone, his lower lip bloodied by his own teeth gnawing at it. What would they think of him? Of the things he had done these past few months, this _night_? Of course Ron and Hermione understood...they understood how there was no other way. But would _they_? Would the only people he had ever wanted to please understand why he had done the most unforgivable of acts?

His steps never slowed, but his own thoughts ceased to exist as memories poured to replace them. Sirius with his deep blue eyes and dark curly hair stood in front of him, his strong hands gripping his 15 year old shoulders.

"We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." _But what do you see as Dark Sirius? Is your reasoning behind an act more incriminating or the act itself?_

These thoughts buzzed through his mind and he took one step after another towards his own death. _Who would have thought the great Harry Potter would go by suicide? Not even in battle._ A humorless chuckle escaped his lips, crickets and all other outside sounds echoing it.

You would think that in the grand finale of the great Boy-Who-Lived all would be silent, as if the whole world had stopped, transfixed by the final showdown. In reality, it was just another day. A few weeks, maybe even months after this he would be constantly talked about, but in the large scheme of things, he would just be another memory. A grain of sand in an unending desert.

Forgotten.

Finally, a few yards away Harry could see that the great dark trees surrounding him parted, and he knew his death was standing right before him. He could hear slight muttering, a few branches broken by clumsy feet. He looked down at the stone once more, his knuckles bright white from gripping it so hard. His shaking fingers turned it once, twice, thrice, and he heard a coo only he would, and could ever hear again.

She looked to be surrounded by a halo of white, making her a light in the forest- the only pure being present. Her purity gleamed and made him back away, fearful even of his lifetime pet, his _first friend,_ rejecting him. But she just cooed at him, her bright yellow eyes looking at him kindly, just as she always had. _Just as I always will,_ her eyes whispered to him.

She flew over to him, lightly hovering over his shoulder, automatically taking the place of his guardian angel, as if she had never left. He knew she couldn't touch him, but just having her _there_ was enough. Knowing that he didn't disgust her. Knowing that that part of him, the 11 year-old boy who was still innocent, but had already been through _so much,_ was still present enough for her to recognize him. And with her beating wings and kind gaze spurring him onward, he faced his end, prepared to finally rest.

To die.

* * *

"He... _appears_ to be in perfect condition Albus. I do detect some sort of magical residue on him, but any tests on his core will take much longer than we have. I would expect him to be awake at any time. And _no_ Black, he does not carry the Dark Mark for the _last time._ " Severus looked on with a permanent sneer etched upon his sallow face as Black looked at him accusingly.

"Why else would he attack James and Lily like that? Everyone knows the Potter's are one of the most powerful Light families. He could...he could be a secret assassin for You-Know-Who!" Snape rolled his eyes at Black's antics, yet again wondering why _he_ had to be here and not Madame Pomfrey.

"If we assume that the boy is one of the Dark Lord's, then he _would_ have a Mark, no matter how _secret_ he is. And why would he act as if Albus is a Death Eater if he himself is one? There would be no point in those lies, for everyone knows that he is the Leader of the Light. So _quiet yourself_ Black and let the adults talk if you have nothing worthwhile to input." Black growled like the dog he was in response, but _Potter_ of all peoplelaid a hand on him to calm him this time.

"He's right Padfoot and you know it. This...this guy was confused or just completely bonkers. I don't think he's on You-Know-Who's side though. He...he didn't give me that _vibe._ If anything-"

"He seems familiar." Lily interrupted.

Snape looked at her with well-hidden worry at the way her bright red hair was tangled, her face pale white and black smudges decorating her lids from crying. She was a mess, but her eyes told a different story.

"When he first saw me...it was almost as if he saw a ghost. I-I didn't understand it at the time, but it was like I was a long-lost friend that he couldn't believe he was seeing. Did you all get that feeling at all?" Her bright eyes implored responses from all of them, but Snape knew that she already believed what she said wholeheartedly. There would be no way any of them could crush her beliefs, no matter what they said.

"I- maybe. He did freak out at the sight of us though. Did you see how he...you know, when he saw Sirius." Lily, Black, and Potter each shivered from the memory of it, confusing Snape further. What was it about this unassuming boy that had everyone so spooked? Yes, he had managed to take down many of the Order's members, but Snape could easily say that not many of them were half as powerful as anyone in this room, and that included _Black_ of all people.

"Yeah...it was creepy. He looked completely broken at the sight of you." All was silent as each reviewed what they had seen, minds working furiously to figure out what they were missing. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted when the object of their thoughts woke up with a gasp.

Each was pinned by his gaze, his eyes slightly widening, but quickly returning to the previous glare in acceptance at the sight of Snape. Everyone's wands were up in a flash, except Dumbledore of course because he _had_ to have some kind of weird trust in the boy- _Idiot. -_ Snape thought to himself, but the man merely raised his hands in surrender, deciding to sit casually in a criss-cross position.

His face twisted into a cocky smirk, his entire demeanor that of a relaxed schoolboy. But everyone, including him, knew it was a fallacy.

"So. It's wonderful to see all your bright and smiling faces here today. Who do I owe this pleasure to? Is it my birthday?" Every word was dripping with sarcasm, the arrogant grin never leaving his face. Unlike the _Gryffindors_ present he understood the boy's game. Manipulation for information. Act like an asshole-someone will get mad and give you exactly what you want. Now, what that was...Snape had no clue. But he intended to find out.

"I'm afraid we would need your date of birth to determine that young man." The wizard's sharp green eyes locked onto his own black ones, and Snape took his shot. He forced his way into the boy's mind, but found himself thrown out soon after. He couldn't help the surprise that appeared on his face, and the man's smile widened into something _predatorial_ and...pleased?

"Ah ah ah. Boys shouldn't force their way through locked doors. You don't know the _traps_ that may be hidden inside." All the while the wizard's finger waved mockingly back and forth and he leaned back, tongue gliding over his sharp canines. His eyes shined wickedly.

"Now, I'd like to play a game if you don't mind." Abruptly his unnerving visage changed to that of a charming grin, all smiles and laughs.

No one wanted to play.

"What did you have in mind my boy?" His eyes narrowed slightly in irritation, but no other change was made and the slight one was easily rectified.

"Merely one of Q and A. I'm sure you all are just as _fascinated_ as I am as to what led me here. Hopefully, together, we can work that out and I can be on my merry way- away from all of you. Doesn't that sound _peachy_?" Of course, not everyone thought so.

"And why shouldn't we just force all the answers out of you huh? WE have the wands, the upper hand. Shove some Veritaserum down your throat and we don't even have to worry about lies. What do we get out of working with _you_?" Sirius sneered. The mystery wizard's smiled widened, but his eyes darkened considerably.

"I'm so glad one of you had the thought to ask. For one, Veritaserum isn't foolproof, as I'm _sure_ you know, with the right sort of methods anyhow-"

"What sort of methods? There's no way to resist Veritaserum." Black interrupted.

The man merely grinned like a cat who caught the canary.

"So it would seem." The man flicked a tongue over one of his canines again and smirked, deep green eyes glittering.

"Second reason, you must have figured out I'm not a Death Eater by now. _He_ marks all of his little minions. And there's no way to magically conceal it for long periods. Since I've most definitely been here for more than a few hours, there's no way I could have the mark-therefore I can't be a follower."

"But what if-"

"Don't even Black." Snape sneered. "The Dark Lord marks _all_ of his followers. We went over this. Besides, even if he _didn't,_ he wouldn't send someone not even important enough to receive the Mark after a Light family as powerful as the Potter's. Its just ridiculous." Sirius's mouth snapped shut, but his blue eyes continued to glare at the younger wizard. He just continued smiling.

"Thank you for backing up my story sir. I _truly_ appreciate it." Severus just sneered even more harshly.

"Third reason. Besides attacking in surprise and self defense, I haven't done anything to harm any of you. I could have legitimized miss Potter here, but I didn't. After I realized the damage I had already done by grabbing her, I knew it would be better to make a quick and easy escape. I just want to be on my way, just as I said beforehand."

"Please. I detect utter bullshit. How do we even know if you have the ability of Legilimency? And why on Earth would you act the way you did if you just wanted to leave? You haven't expressed anything other than the intent to kill ever since you got here." The man leaned back on his hands, completely undeterred by the string of accusations.

"The wonderfully dark and dreary man right here can back me up on the first for you and the second...well its simple. I'm in a completely new area that I don't remember ever entering. Of _course_ I'd be suspicious of the people who I had _thought_ brought me here against my will. I thought you had kidnapped me. Of course, I now realize my mistake, which is why I want to play that wonderful little game with you and avoid any and all bloodshed."

Everyone looked towards Snape and he nodded sharply. No way that strong of an Occlumens didn't know Legilimency.

"You still haven't answered the final question." James of all people mumbled.

"Why on _Earth_ should we trust you?"

Everyone was quiet, and the smile on the man's face died down to something more serious-solemn.

"Because if you are who you say you are, I'll be the greatest ally you could ever have."

* * *

"So are we seriously even thinking about working with him? I still say he's lying about Veritaserum. Force some down his throat and figure out who he _really_ is." Black grumbled. They had excused themselves for a bit, wanting to sort out everything privately.

"Besides, he sounded like a dirty snake through and through. I don't think we could trust a word out of his mouth."

"He did seem awfully _conniving,_ but his story did match up. When he first saw me...he was more surprised and scared than anything. But what _I_ don't get is why he continued to be surprised afterwards. Why did he act that way towards James, Dumbledore, and then Sirius?" Dumbledore nodded his agreement while stroking his beard, his twinkling blue eyes turned upward thoughtfully.

"I'm assuming that's a bit of the information he plans on giving us if we agree to play his "game" as he put it."

"Maybe he was just surprised at seeing such a famous family in real life. Most only hear stories of...what _Harry_ managed to do." Both James's and Lily's eyes hardened, mouth's set in a grimace.

"Y-you may be right Severus. It could be possible." Silence followed for a time and Sirius looked outraged.

"Seriously? We're actually thinking about this? He's obviously been telling half-truths or whatever slimy Slytherins are good at spewing to get what they want. He attacked our people, Lily, James, and even you Dumbledore! We can't trust him."

"But he didn't. Not really." Lily mumbled. Sirius turned his accusing gaze to Lily, not believing his ears.

"What do you mean he didn-"

"I _mean_ that he never sent killing blows towards anyone. He could have easily killed me _and_ James. Also all the other Order members. But he _didn't._ He stupified everyone and didn't use anything worse than a _Silencio_ on me. He didn't do that to kill. He did everything to get away. The only thing that doesn't add up is his recurring surprise and meltdown at the sight of us. And that's what I'm sure is his most closely guarded secret. From us anyway." Silence was met by her words, arguments and disagreements dying on Black's lips.

"He's a Potter too." Everyone turned their gazes to James sharply except his wife, who couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"What are you talking about James? You're an only child and your uncle was killed a while back. Its just you and your parent's now." James shook his head, messy black locks flying everywhere.

"I just-his face looks _just_ like a Potter. He has to be a direct descendant. You know how old pureblood families are, certain traits are always found. The Blacks aren't too bad about it, but Potter's and the Malfoy's? You could spot them a mile away. And _that_ guy is a Potter through and through. I have no doubt."

Everyone looked towards the subject of their confusion. He merely sat on the bed calmly, brilliant eyes aimed at the window, a small smile on his face. The picture of serenity. But when he felt their gazes, his eyes sharpened along with his smile, making them look away soon after.

"You sure Padfoot? I mean...maybe- ugh I don't know. Your uncle must have gotten with another Black then. Potter's have brown hair." Snape looked at them both irritably, and secretly mostly annoyed at the idea of _another_ Potter being in their midst.

"Whoever his parents are or _aren't_ is a moot point. We won't know unless we ask him or know exactly who the mother is."

"But we do know." Lily whispered, eyes bright with realization. Before anyone could interrupt she continued, voice rising with confidence.

"When I found him, he was just laying on the beach unconscious. Unless someone keyed him into the wards gave him access, he'd _have_ to be a Potter to enter on his own. Otherwise James would have known he had entered the property. There's no way he _isn't_ a Potter."

"Well, he's family then! Let's throw a party for him and stay up late telling scary stories around a homey campfire. You know the crazies in my family James. Your Uncle probably got with some Black and died soon after. The poor kid was either raised Dark like my family, or as an orphan. Either way we don't know what kind of person he is and we _can't_ trust him."

"But we need answers Sirius." Lily whispered, eyes peering at a face so very _familiar_ to her, "And I intend to have them."

* * *

 _It's so...quiet._

Harry looked out the window, the bright blue sky and fluffy clouds reminding him of lazy weekends spent lying beside the Black Lake, Gryffindors on all sides. The utter _peace_ of those days-Harry wished with everything he had that he could go back. Go back when things were _simple._ When all the battles at the end of each year were fabricated by the Headmaster.

Yes, he knew that every year Dumbledore faced him with another test. But he _understood._ Not only did Albus need to make sure he could handle the rough times ahead, but he also had to make sure Harry wasn't another Tom Riddle in the making. He- _they_ couldn't make a mistake like that. Not now.

So yes, Harry understood. He also knew that Voldemort rising in his fourth year was never the plan, and that Dumbledore keeping away from Harry in his fifth year was not only to keep his horcrux from spying...but also because he realized he had made a _grave_ mistake. A mistake he couldn't afford to make. And that's exactly the situation Harry was in right now.

He was about to make a grave mistake.

He _knew_ that these people couldn't be real. Not only was he not near any time-turners, but time-turners couldn't go back more than a day. And even if they _could,_ the people he knew to be dead wouldn't look this old. They never made it that far. So, Harry knew it was all a fallacy. Mind games and his own insanity mixing together to create this huge mess.

But his _heart-_ his heart said they were real. That the emotion in their eyes couldn't be faked and the words Dumbledore had said, the answer he had given; Voldemort couldn't fabricate all of that. Only Harry could.

So, either this was all inside his head and _he_ had created it, or it was _real._ Not to mention the information he had gleaned from his act. For one, Snape's mind had been able to keep him out. No one alive but Voldemort was stronger at the mind arts than himself, and that was just from experience. If Snape had been a polyjuiced Death Eater Harry would have been able to break in easily. So, _that was really Snape._ There was no way it wasn't.

He had thought for a moment that maybe _Voldemort_ had polyjuiced as Snape, but not only would the arrogant arsehole never lower himself to that, but the only pair of shields he was more familiar with than his own were _his._

There was also the fact that no one had any idea about _Purgato_ magic, which literally translates to cleaning magic in latin. Veritaserum, because of its _extremely_ powerful properties, is easily detected and cleaned if necessary by a wizard's magic. However, a person's magic doesn't naturally detect Veritaserum as a harmful substance. So we don't attack it. However, if you have enough control over your core, you can let your magic know of the harmful substance in your system and stop it.

Because Veritaserum isn't supposed to be a poison, it doesn't have the magic-inhibiting properties all magical poisons naturally have. So, a wizard's magic can easily eradicate it before it even reaches the brain, where it forces you to tell the truth. Ever since that type of magic was discovered, all non-lethal potions such as Amortentia and Veritaserum became utterly useless. Now, this could be part of Voldemort's elaborate plan, but with all the other factors Harry had been faced with, he was sure he couldn't write off this anomaly so easily.

Finally, his whole act had been centered around one thing: Voldemort would never keep himself away if Harry acted like a Slytherin.

Harry didn't understand it and honestly didn't want to. But when Harry acted manipulative and sneaky, the snake-faced bastard couldn't resist playing with him himself. Of course Harry had never been in a situation as complicated and intricate as this one, but if Voldemort had been watching from the side lines he would have joined in. And a game this carefully planned-well there was _no way_ Lord _Voldemort_ wouldn't have a front seat.

So a part of him that continued to grow after each realization believed that this might be real. That that might _actually_ be Sirius. And it might just be Dumbledore standing there with his eccentric robes and twinkling eyes. And that he might of _actually met his parents._ That they weren't some short clip of a photograph or a smiling image in a mirror-.

 _The mirror._


	5. New World, New Me

New World, New Me

 _The timing of death, like the ending of a story, gives a changed meaning to what preceded it._

\- Mary Catherine Bateson

* * *

" _The mirror._ "

Those two words stopped all thought within Harry's mind, a shiver racing down his spine as realization slowly began to overcome shock.

"Oh no. The _mirror_."

At this point he wasn't entirely aware of his surroundings, thoughts and theories racing through his brain and one bright and _terrifying_ statement echoing throughout like a scream in the Great Hall, while staining his inner eyelids in bold print. _The mirror._

"What are you going on about?" Harry looked over at the group, a group that was definitely _not Death Eaters_ but everything he had ever dreamed and hoped for and dear god could this be true?

"The mirror. Oh Merlin the mirror. I-oh God. This is-did you-you _knew_? You knew." Blue eyes twinkled brightly and a smile cracked his old face.

"Yes. I was wondering when you'd realize. I'm assuming we're all dead where you're from?" Harry ran his hands furiously through his hair, feeling as if nervous electricity was running through his veins. He could feel it coming, the excitement, the _happiness_. But not yet. No, it wasn't quite _real_ yet.

"Yeah. Yeah _yeah_ ...all dead. All dead. Quite a shocker huh? I... _do_ believe I may just pass out again."

He fell to the bed with another pathetic thump, but unlike before his eyes didn't close. They stared unseeingly, unnaturally still. The other occupants looked on in confusion, faces looking to one another for an explanation none of them had. Snape sneered at their actions, and with a small flap of his cloak went to stand by the headmaster.

"What is the meaning of this Albus? Care to share with the class?" The old wizard's eyes managed to twinkle even brighter, making Snape's stomach roll and an ache form behind his eyes. _I'm about to have my mind blown apart, aren't I?_

"As lucky as we all are, we've managed to come across a dimension traveller. And I said death was the next great adventure!"

* * *

" _What!?_ " Sirius bellowed, eyes shooting up to his hairline while his arms flailed aimlessly in the air, hopelessly trying to express his disbelief.

" _Seriously?_ I mean...what a crock load of shit!" Dumbledore looked back at him, smile never leaving his face.

"I'm afraid we merely have a crock load of _fascination_ Mr. Black! I think now would be the perfect time for some lemon drops. I _do_ believe I left a cannister in my left bag's bag…" Sirius looked on at the Headmaster incredulously as he pulled bag after bag out of the rather large one attached to his hip. Suddenly a cough of laughter cut through the silence, Harry's face morphing to a grin.

"Nice ice breaker old man. I don't know how I've gone on without them. Toss me a couple when you finally reach the fifteenth bag. And throw in a pumpkin pastry. I damn well know you have one hidden somewhere." Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly, humming along to a tune no one else could hear. Harry smiled as he did so while the others continued to look on in confusion. Still.

" _What!?_ "

"Are we really just going to repeat the same scene over and over? Frankly, I'm in need of a proper shower and food if I'm going to sit through that again." Harry stood up at that, leaning back and to the side in the attempt to crack his back. He finally reached that perfect angle and with a content sigh made his way to the bathroom.

"Now what do you think you're doing Death Eater!"

As Sirius rushed forward James, Lily, and Lupin simultaneously snapped out of their stunned states, grabbing onto him before he could spout off a stunner or something less...savory, while Snape muttered under his breath, " _Not a Death Eater…_ ".

Harry stopped mid step and turned around slowly, his heart pumping erratically. _Not mine. Don't forget Potter. Never yours._

"I have a feeling you'll all regain your wits in a few, and perhaps one of you would be so kind…"

All eyes moved to Albus, who continued to look for his can of lemon drops with a frightening amount of determination, "-well, perhaps not. I'll tell you everything you need to know in a few. First though, I need a proper washing."

Without another word Harry entered the restroom, flicked his fingers absentmindedly and cast a _Silenco_ , and proceeded to cry for the first time in almost five years.

* * *

"Does anyone understand what's going on?" James and Lily looked at each other, speaking to each other silently in a way only married couples can, while Lupin rubbed his hands across his face. Snape continued to sneer while picking at his yellowed nails, thoughts on the potions he had put on hold for _this_.

"I-I _think_ so. I mean, it's perfectly clear isn't it?" Sirius raised his eyebrows in a way that suggested that _no_ , it was certainly _not_ , and Lupin sighed in frustration.

"We have a dimension traveller. Meaning, this _man_... whoever he is, is not from our world. And if his reactions are to be believed, he knew _our_ alternate selves, who are dead." Sirius made no movement in response. They all _understood_ what the headmaster had said, they weren't stupid, but for some it took longer to _absorb_ knowledge like that.

"Yeah. Sure. And how can we trust that? He's been spouting off lies the whole time he's been here! For all we know he's talkn' right out of his arse!" Lupin smiled lightly, a slight upturn of the lips.

"So we can no longer trust Dumbledore's judgement?" They simultaneously looked over at said man, a large pile of various bags at his feet, one looking suspiciously _feathery_. Sirius raised his eyebrows and pinched his lips, as if _that_ explained everything.

"Don't give me that look; we _can_. He wouldn't endanger us all if he was unsure. Besides, it explains much of his behavior. He knew all of us, and from how he reacted to you, he must have been close to the... other Sirius." Black's eyes softened at that, sympathy filling his heart. Emotion like that couldn't be faked.

"Yeah. He must've."

At that they went quiet, and then the bathroom door opened.

* * *

 _What am I going to do?_

Harry gripped the white sink tightly, the redness of his eyes making him curl his lip in disgust.

 _Never again Potter._

He abruptly pulled back, a migraine forming behind his brow as he began to pace. _What to do...what to do. Boy would it be nice to have Hermione back._

Harry shook his head at that, forcing his mind off that line of thought. _You've survived this long without her. You can do this._ Harry let out a sigh at that, face relaxing.

"So I'm in a brand new dimension. Where everyone is alive, and unicorns shit ice cream and rainbows." He huffed at that, a grin lighting his face.

 _This isn't the worst thing that's happened. Maybe Fate or God or whoever has finally decided to give me a break._ Harry full out laughed at the thought of that.

"No way. No way in _hell_ I got the long stick for once. There's a catch. I just gotta find it."

And as images of Lily and James flashed in his mind's eye, he decided to make the most of this new world until that _catch_ made itself known.

* * *

"So, ladies and gents. Did you finally figure it out on your own or do I need to spell it out for you?" Lily and James looked up from each other, while Lupin's and Sirius's mumbling came to an end. Dumbledore was sitting on the bed comfortably, eyes closed as he nibbled on a lemon drop.

"Yeah. It just...took a bit to accept. Don't see stuff like this every day." Harry smiled at that, understanding completely. If this had happened to him before the war he would have been in an even worse state. _Let's make sure they're never used to it._

"Well, I guess that sums it up. I'll be on my way. Did I appear with a wand or any other items?" Harry looked around absentmindedly, rolling his shoulders all the while. _I could use a nap. I wonder if that apartment complex down Kingsway is open here._

"What? You-you can't just _leave_. This is...well, what about getting you home? We...well we need to do...things." James blubbered on...hands making motions as his mouth refused to explain what was _perfectly_ clear in his mind. Lily gripped his arm, a sweet smile lighting her face at the sight of him. Then she turned to the mystery man.

"What James means to say is that there's no way that you can stay here. What if your other self exists? What if your being here disrupts some kind of ancient law that ends the world as we know it? We need to research this, preferably _together_. Besides, how will you survive in our world? You know nothing of it, and...we're actually in a tough spot at the moment."

Lily ran a few strands of loose hair behind her ear, her eyes beseeching the man in front of her to understand. Of course she didn't mention her burning curiosity, that endless _familiarity_ that she was just _dying_ to figure out. She wouldn't let this man leave without a fight. To be honest she rather doubted anything she said was true. If it was unnatural, Magic wouldn't have allowed it. That was one law Magic seemed to actually follow. Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction while a smirk began to form on his face.

"Sure. But I think we both know - _this_ -" Harry motioned his hands at himself while grinning, "wouldn't have happened in the first place if it would end 'the world as we know it'. Seriously, I'm not that thick. While I'm sure you're all _full_ of questions, I simply must be on my way. I will of course be searching for a way to my old world, but I'm in no rush. If anything, I'm planning on treating this as a... _vacation_ of sorts. Some time away to clear my head. And doing research on my own is simply much easier. You'd only be in the way I'm afraid." Harry made a step forward, fingers twitching as he attempted to summon his wand and bag.

"Young man, you simply cannot just _go_. This is much too fascinating a phenomena to not study! And I truly doubt we'd be in the way of any kind of research. Some of the brightest minds of this age are within this very room!" Dumbledore smiled cheerfully, a lemon drop stuck in his beard while he chomped down on four or five. Harry smiled, a glimmer in his eye as he looked over the inhabitants of the room. _Brightest minds indeed._

"I'm afraid I simply cannot-" Harry's bag appeared, along with his wand, and he grabbed onto both with a grin, "stay any longer. Have a _fantastic_ day." And with that Harry apparated without a second thought.

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two _blissful_ weeks.

At the time Harry had second guessed himself, worry over what Mrs. Potter had said, _" Besides, how will you survive in our world? You know nothing of it, and...we're actually in a tough spot at the moment."_ making him fear this world possibly being even worse than his own. But Harry remembered the mirror, and knew it simply wasn't possible. As Harry ate the last bit of vanilla ice cream from his bowl- _simple, yet entirely satisfying-_ he couldn't but smile at how right he was! Everyone he could think of was still alive. Tom the Bartender, Ollivander, Fortescue, even the short, greasy man from Borgin and Burkes!

He hadn't yet seen his best friends, of course, since from the date he knew they were around 16 or 17. They'd be home, eagerly- _or not so eagerly in Ron's case_ \- waiting to get back to Hogwarts. Part of him was dying to see Ron, Hermione, maybe even _Ginny_ , but another part, a _larger_ part, was grateful that he hadn't come across them. Just like Sirius and Remus, they wouldn't be _his_. They'd be completely different, experiences shaping them and changing them into people unrecognizable to him. Besides, Harry had no interest in replacing them. His friends would remain alive within him, and in his opinion no one else, even another version, could ever even _hope_ to compare.

Harry sent a nod at Florean, eyes glittering happily at the grin he got in return. He'd done a few odd jobs, mostly warding, and was now fairly well known to the people in Diagon. With friends came gossip, and with gossip he learned more about this world than the papers could ever inform him. This world wasn't perfect, it having a Voldemort of it's own. However, no _war_ was going on. It was actually _extremely_ baffling to Harry. For some reason this Tom Riddle had decided to gain power the legal way, at least as legal as politics can be. Of course he wasn't playing _fair_ , and Harry was sure that money was exchanging hands in a way the public probably wouldn't approve of. But Harry didn't _care_. This world, in his eyes, was perfect. What could be better than a war-free wizarding world?

However, Mrs. Potter's words still _ate_ at him. She could have been exaggerating to get him to stay, but that idea just didn't sit well with Harry. Something else was going on, something Harry didn't _know_.

Harry continued to roll the words around in his mind as he sent his bowl into the ice cream parlor. He watched as a small girl, no older than four, giggled and laughed, hand grasped by who he assumed to be her father. The girl's hair was a deep red, curly and wild. And just then Harry was reminded of his own child, a child born with hair, but no heartbeat. And then Diagon exploded from the inside out.

* * *

Harry wanted to smack himself across the face. Blood and gore was splattered everywhere, body parts strewn across Diagon like one of those war films on muggle TV. Harry's well-timed _protego_ saved him and the family beside him, the girl's tears and big blue eyes making his heart swell and then turn ice cold. His eyes narrowed as he looked around, spotting a few survivors, and even fewer actually unharmed. Most of those were Purebloods if he saw correctly, and that fact caused his mind to start _thinking_ under the cool rage that repressed it.

He breathed softly, hand coming to run through his hair. He gave the father of the young girl a look, a look he hoped would wake him from his shock. He nodded in what Harry thought he meant to mean thanks and apparated from Diagon, and part of Harry wanted to smile. _I saved at least one. One more than expected._

He was happy and sad to see that many chose to apparate as well, since this meant this _wasn't_ a regular occurrence. Of course, Harry had _known_ that, but he had hoped. Hoped that like the few remaining wizards against Voldemort they would stay and tend to their brethren, stay and fight against whoever had dared attack their safe haven. In his world Diagon had been one of the few places those against Voldemort could call safe. And any who stayed within it were prepared to fight for their own lives, _and_ for those around them. Harry shook his head, hating how he repeatedly confused his world for this one.

However, as he looked around at the gore and pandemonium around him, he realized that this world may not be that different from his own.

* * *

"And this will work? Many decades ago such tactics were used by myself and the Death Eaters, but not after... _Potter_. " Voldemort smiled at his alternate's words. He was so _sweet_ sometimes.

"Of _course_ it will. The Wizarding World here is ripe for the picking. Their minds are soft and their hearts weak. So many years of peace have made them innocent, perfect for our plans. We strike hard, and we strike fast. And _you_ , my...friend-" They both smiled at that, for they were so much _more_ than friends, more than anything anyone had ever seen-"will save them from themselves, and from _me_. "

Tom Riddle grinned lightly, barely a turn of his lips, red tinting the dark green maliciously, and Voldemort cackled, loud and _dark_. Tom's face returned to it's usual blank slate at the sight of a black haired wizard, glowing brightly within the picture of Diagon with pure power.

"I do not... _recognize_ this wizard. Is he-"

" _Potter_. " Voldemort whispered reverently, as he appeared right by the image, bone white fingers tracing the man's cold face adoringly.

The grin on the Dark Lord's face would have been frightening to any other wizard. Not to Tom though. Never to him, for he _recognized_ that look. The look of _obsession_. Tom walked forward slowly, _curiously_ , eyes eating up the wizard, wondering how his potential downfall would have turned out if he had survived in this world, wondering if _he_ would have had the same look upon his face if _his_ Potter had survived. And for a moment, he wished that he had, if only to understand what this _other_ him, a Dark Lord who had succeeded against all odds, felt. And when Voldemort grinned towards him, speaking of their plans, numerous plans, he realized that soon enough he wouldn't have to wonder.

For he would soon find out for himself.

* * *

Hey! Sorry about the chapter not popping up. And I would just like to thank both panther73110 and demonsinger for letting me know! Really appreciate it you guys. :) Let me know what you guys think. I especially hope to hear questions about my final scene. :D Anyway, the next chapter will most likely be slow-coming like usual. This one took me forever! Only got it out in the midst of sudden inspiration. Also, just a friendly reminder. NONE OF MY STORIES ARE ABANDONED. Not saying I'll update soon, but I will eventually. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
